


To breath again

by LivingInABox



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, AceSan, I have finals and here I am writing this, M/M, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took an exhale from Sanji to put him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To breath again

**Author's Note:**

> Hii 5+1 things again. AceSan is my new love haha I shipped ZoLu so I need somebody with Sanji haha (I don't like ZoSan for some reason >>) it used to be Usopp buut Ace totally burnt that up and replaced him hahah im sorry I'm unfaithful  
> Some events might not be the same as canon plot but... enjoy!

1.

To sum it up he was everything that Sanji lived against. He was someone who dropped by with nonchalant remarks and sailed away with little lingering affection (even when there was only a grieving feeling in those he left behind). He didn't have that soft and curvy body of a woman nor did he had a sweet rich voice of a young blooming girl. (Only thick muscle that arched to Sanji's touch and throaty baritone that breathed flitty talk too often in his ear) so there was only confusion when Sanji came to the idea of him having a serious attraction toward his captain's brother. It disturbed him strongly. Yet he could never denied the feeling of the warmth pressed close to his tingly back. It was a feeling of satisfaction and ease. And when the person took a sniff against his suit with a content voice, praising whatever cuisine he was making, it was happiness that got him to lean back against the other's hold.

"I'll kill you if you steal a piece." The arms tightened around his torso and he chuckled into Sanji's nape.

"I don't want a piece. I want the whole thing."

"Greedy bastard aren't you?" He hummed as they shared a brief kiss.

-

2.

 _Tangling sweaty limbs rubbing, caressing the other with sour breathes that ragged against lips and teeth clanging. The creaking of the bunk and the smell of arousing and desire. It was rushed, desperate and hazy._  
 _He wanted more time to fully take it in. The fact that they were making love. The fact that he was making love with a man. The fact that he had lust taken over him when Ace latched his sinful mouth on his fingers and sucked. The bastard was smirking as if he got Sanji dancing in his palm (though that might not be too far from reality). As if he planned for Sanji to forcefully stripped him of his clothes and grabbed him and kissed him at everywhere he could as their groans and moans took up the man's cabin._  
How did it feel like to kiss him again? How did it feel like for them to be one again?  
What about when Ace laced their fingers together and told him "Everything will be okay. Trust me."  
Did he trust the man then?  
Sanji huffed out his last puff of cigarette and put it out as he fold the copy of the newest newspaper into his pocket.

Whatever. He can find all those things out when he meet that goddamn fireface again.

'HOT NEWS!  
Public Execution of FireFist Ace at Marineford!  
Whitebeard Takes Action?!'

"You shitty liar. How can I trust you like this?" Sanji had never been more impatient in his life.

__-_ _

3.

Something big was going on. He knew it clearly. But with everyone now blocking his source of information, he could only imagine why his heart has been aching so much. There was uncertainty, worries as well as anger much directed at himself for unable to get off this stupid island. But the urge to throw a tantrum was suppressed with the thought of his captain. His beloved captain will surely save him again. He'll save Sanji from this depth of hopelessness once more and tell him with a big grin "My brother is coming, make it a big feast!" Then Sanji would smile with an 'aye captain' and his heart would secretly leap because he would see Ace again. Sanji wants to see him so much.  
And it's so fucking hurt whenever he looked at his bruised handsome love being shackled under those Marine dogs.

Then they had tossed him a paper that he scrambled to unfold to a big bolded headline.  
'GOL D. ROGER'S WILL IS DEAD!' and there was Ace in Luffy's arms.  
He had rushed away, feeling all of his inside turning upside down as they were hurled out of his mouth with salty tear. Though his heart remained and he'd wished it had bled as much as Ace did. Maybe then they'll be together.

"His name is PORTGAS D. ACE damnit!" He did not existed to carry on the Pirate King's legacy! He existed for Luffy -- for his comrades -- for the honorable Whitebeard -- And for Sanji. (Yet everyone was there fighting for him and Sanji couldn't do a goddamn thing)

"You stupid fire-bastard! You promised you'd come see me again..." He bit his lips and dug his fingers into the sand that was soaking in his tears.

_"I promise." He had sealed it with a secret smooch on Sanji's cheek which escaped from everyone's eyes and got the cook flustered._

"You promised..." Sanji wanted to give up everything.

The crashing wave seemed like nothing but mockery to him as it pushed up against his blond hair and drew away then did it again for how many times... until he finally lifted his head from the sand.

_"Please continue to look out for my brother, everyone." Then he turned to Sanji and mouthed 'I. love. you' with a childish grin._

The pain never dulled even after 2 years.

-  
4.

When the crew had once again assembled on their Sunny, there was abrupt happiness bursting his empty chest open as he looked adoringly at the girls, who are now even more beautiful than ever, then the sniper and cyborg, they were cooler but he won't admit it. He even felt nostalgia looking at the swordman of their old fights and their little doctor had gotten a little bit mature even as he was dripping with excitement over their now famous musician.  
They were back.

Then there was the shishishi laugh of his captain as the other crew member greeted him. Sanji was last. He has been preparing since the day he stepped a foot off that okama island. He would show his captain the biggest smile and engulfed him with new recipe that he had learnt. Or so until he actually caught Luffy's eyes. His thoughts went down the drain as he traced his eyes on the humongous scar of his captain.

Said captain's expression then drooped to a brief pained look before he took off his straw hat and shoved it at Zoro's arms as he advanced toward Sanji. Words stuck at his throat as Luffy dropped on his knees and slammed his head against the floorboard. Everyone was taken back, save for their first member who had signaled for everyone to stay still.

"I'm really sorry Sanji--" He couldn't breath anymore as his heart once again clenched painfully in his chest.

"I couldn't save him." He could hear Luffy's strained voice. "If he didn't shield me..." Their loved captain was holding back his tear and he shakily took out a cigarette and drew in a breath before kicking the boy from his crouch.

"Captain don't go bowing down to his crew, Luffy." He was even surprise at his calmness as other members protested at his surprise kick but Luffy didn't waver and knelt again. He looked like a child waiting for punishment for breaking something precious. (Sanji just want him to stop.)

"I am speaking to you as Ace's brother and as his brother--"

"As his brother there was no reason for you to apologize... beside you must feel a million time worse than I do already" Sanji couldn't imagine how Luffy feel at all. But he forced a smile that was able to reassure him.

"Ace did the right thing protecting you. Because you are precious to us Luffy. So whatever happened I am thankful that you're alive. So don't apologize. He wouldn't have like it. Understand?"

"And I would kick his ass if he came back without you, Luffy."

The boy bit his lips and before he could cried, the moss head shoved his hat against his face. Sanji turned for his kitchen.

"Today's menu is saute sea king with Sanji's special sauce and fish eggs. I accept request for dessert." The kitchen door closed and he let his indifferent facade fall.

The flame in his lighter flickered as he lighted yet another smoke.

_"This is the best thing I ever tasted!-- oh crap." He had caught Ace dipping bread into a familiar jarred beside the fridge in Merry. That was his second impression of the polite man at Alabasta._

_"You! Don't go around messing with people's kitchen!" He had kicked the guy before realizing it but the pirate was able to dodged with ease as he teasingly licked off his thumb with a grin._

_"Sanji's special sauce is good."_

"Polite my ass. You're a pervert," Sanji had laughed into his hands and wiped his tear off. He really had gotten too soft with all this crying, he hid his eyes again.

_"Thanks for cooking for us,"_

_"It's just something I always do, no biggie really,"_

_"Thanks for making me a late night snack,"_

_"I get it, it's fine already,"_

_"Thanks for not kicking me when I stole your underwear,"_

_"I'll kill you for real."_

_"Thanks for liking me just a little bit,"_

_"I never said--" just a little bit. But Ace was coming over and he couldn't continue to rebuke._

_"Thanks for being born," His hand was being taken by a calloused warm hand and he was pulled into a muscular's chest._

_"Thanks for becoming my brother's comrade," An affectionate squeeze by him as his voice lowered._

_"Thanks for letting me love you,"_

_"Kiss you," The pair of lips that pressed against Sanji's ear continued to move. "Hold you,"_

_"For everything really," And Sanji couldn't help the wave of sadness that swept over him. He inhaled the charred musky scent of the other as Ace propped his chin above his head with an idiotic smile._

_"You speak as if you'd never see me again,"_

_"Haha I'm not saying I won't, but I was taught to say thank you before it's too late,"_

_"What do you mean by before it's too late," Ace never answered him._

"Thank you too" He put the flame out and slipped his lighter in his trouser. His time begun to move again.

-

5.

Ace loved Sanji. There was just something attractive about the earnest and gentleman way he treats ladies and how he moved about the kitchen. If asked, Ace might even say that Sanji was even more feminine when compare to the ship's navigator. But then he won't say that out loud, knowing fully he would gain a harsh kick from the infamous "Black Leg".

Boys don't fall in love gradually. They do upon first encounter and the first time they met, Sanji had flashed him a smile along with a heavenly plate of food. Ace was taken just like that. And felt a little bit stupid for being so easy but then it was something he couldn't help. He sees Sanji in the midst of everyone and only hear that voice of his as the crew bombard him questions about him and Luffy. There was only Sanji, Sanji and Sanji. Then he stole a kiss, and got a bruising kick in the face.

First love though was still the nicest. Since the cook did patch him up afterward. It was the first time they parted that Ace realized it was a mutual attraction as much as his crush had denied it.  
Before he knew it, dropping by the Straw Hat wasn't just visiting his brother anymore. It was when he could pushed away responsibilities of a second commander for a second to love Sanji with all he got.

But boys also let go as easy as they fell. And Ace did on the day of the decision of his death. There was just the selfish thought of wanting to see him again, but Ace had pushed that thought away to some deep sea when he was lead to the scaffold of his execution.  
Though his flame was lit as his brother's determination burnt and when the time came, he briefly wondered if Sanji would hate him for choosing Luffy over anything--  
But Luffy's trembled voice and falling tears-- Luffy worth more than his happiness, his life. Sanji would understand because he was the man Ace had chosen.  
So he felt limped in his dear brother's hold as Sanji huffed out smoke and mouthed back. 'I love you too you bastard.'

\--

+1

"I'm in love with you, please go out with me, Ace-senpai!" A petite girl choked out with a burning face as she gripped her sweater tighter. She couldn't look up to the upperclassmen she has been admiring for the whole year as he was staring at her attentively.

"Well you see..." He shifted uncomfortably and his wrist accessories make small clacking noise as he rubbed his neck.

"You're really cute and I'm really thankful for your confession, but I have someone I like already. So I'm really sorry I can't return your feeling."  
"But senpai! Y-you don't have a girlfriend right? Please give me a chance I promise I'll make you like me !"

Ace sighed as she started to cry and he was going to comfort her before an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a hard chest of somebody who was standing inside by the window.

"How could you make a super cute girl cry you bastard," A familiar voice spoke up, also earning the girl's attention.

"Little miss, how about you forget this heartless guy and like me instead?" The blond who was holding him spoke into his temple, caressing his nape nonchalantly. Ace leaned back onto the waiting shoulder as he chuckled at the attempt to pick up girl by this guy.

"Please don't listen to him... the truth is he's the person I'm going out with... so I can't be with you. I'm really sorry again."

"But feel free to call me whenever okay~" The blond continued handing out a slip of paper as the girl blushed brightly. She shook her head violently before darting away with a bow.

"You owe me big time for this." The blond grumbled as he light a cigarette, still didn't let Ace go.

"But apparently we're going out." Ace turned his head to traced the strong jaw of the other as his lips turned into a smirk.

"Delusional bastard." Ace chuckled and grabbed the nicotine stick from his friend's lips and stomped on it to put it out.

"Last time you smoke near me, my grandfather gave me hell. Let's do something else instead..." Then he laced his fingers through the familiar golden hair and guided their lips to a brief touch. Though the other boy had pushed right back after the initial parting.

"I'm not going out with you." The second kiss lingered before they pressed against each other harder.

"And I don't like you at all," Sanji spoke quietly before tugging at his bottom lips and forced in a tongue as he opened his mouth to retort.

"Yeah yeah, keep thinking that~"

 

 

\--meanwhile

"Zoro, I want to try that." 


End file.
